Malus Capitals
Malus Capital ships look like they mean buisness, and that's because they do, whether it be the Destroyer, or Assault Carrier, they have (except carriers,) the quality of deadly beauty. "Tis only the beautiful side of evil, my dear." Frigates The Malus aren't extrordinarily creative when it comes to naming capital ship classes. The Frigate is a frigate, same class as the Alyssian Conquest. The normal Frigate boasts four turreted DCH 250's, a ten man crew, and four plasma engines, and titanium hull alloys. It looks like it belongs in the water, and isn't terribly accurate with it's guns. Sometimes the Frigate will be found in formation with enemy fighters, though this can almost never be accomplished by the player. (To do this, the player needs to have a frigate set to guard another vessel, with other fighters. the frigate will then form up with the fighters. The same tactic can be used to make a frigate-only formation.) M Model- The M model replaced the top DCH 250 cannon with an LRD-15 launcher tower, giving it lock on capabilites with torpedoes. (Called missiles, they do the damage of a normal Marksman Torpedo on impact.) The tower does not rotate, though it can fire just about behind itself. It holds 30 missiles, and will shoot at anything from a Fencer to a Jul-Gatherer. Both Frigate versions are weapons magnets. Destroyer classes Destroyers look menecaing, and can be that very much when in numbers greater than 2. It has four turreted BCH, (Not D, B) 250's, which are plasma beam cannons that fire an orange aura. The Destroyer has eight engines, all of them ion engines, with two dedicated engines, and two clusters of 3. The Destroyer has a crew of 15 men. C model- Cloaking ability for around 3 minutes. H model- Hyperspace to anywhere in the playable map. 30 second delay before jump occurs. Hybrid Destroyer- The front BCH 250 plasma beams have been replaced with Aldar Cruiser Laser cannons, giving it extended range, and firing duration. The rear beam cannons are invisible, but still fire. Cannot be built, but can be stolen. Weakness in design- Vulnerable from attack directly behind, or to the side, as the front guns will not be able to aim at those angles. All have 3500 Hit points, and approx 1200 shields. Carriers- Unarmed Carrier- Just what it says, a fifteen man crew in a ship that resembles a Starwars CIS cruiser, to a degree. Has a docking bay, and thin aromor. Can build one unit at a time, of any type except satelites and capitals, (Usually, if an Alyssian starts off with any Malus carrier type, they can build the Conquest with it.) Comes with eight ion engines. Carrier Armed- Has six turreted BCH-250 Plasma Beam cannons, two on the left and right, one on top, and one on the bottom. 30 man crew with plasma shields, and Carbon-Titanium layered hull. Hit points 6500, approx 3000 shield points. Comes with eight ion engines. C model- Armed carrier with cloaking generator. Five minute cloak with empty bays, the more units, the faster it goes away. H model- Hyperspace capability, 3-5 minute reacharge betweem jumps, 45 second jump delay. Weakness in design- Total blind spot to the rear, and is bad at ramming. If set to ram a Glory class Alyssian carrier, the carrier will be destroyed, and the Alyssian Glory will survive with half health, and no shields. Otherwise, is well defended above, below, infront, and to the sides. MalCapCarSkir- Or, Malus Capital Carrier, Skir varient. Unknown what Skir means, but is an unarmed carrier with hyperjump capability. 45-second jump delay, 7-9 minute recharge between jumps. Cannot be built, but can be disabled and sto len. 15 man crew. Only accsessable on a custom map set to spawn this unit. Game lables it as an armed carrier, though it is defenseles. Battle Cruisers- Assault Carrier- Called the Varkrey Cruiser in the in-game database, it is the Behemoth of the Malus fleet, boasting two partitioned docking bays, for a total of four landing areas and exits, an eight engine cluster in the center of the ship with the bridge directly on top. Looks like a giant H. Has eight plasma pulse cannons, four on top, four on the bottom, at the front and back. has 25000 hit points, and around 8000 shields. can build four at a time of any type of ship smaller than a destroyer. 50 man crew, Adamantium hull, plasma shields, plasma pulse beam cannons, and alot of mass. Said to be constructed from highly guarded mathmatical and geometric desgins in the Aldar Torumin. Originally could build destroyers within it's bays, this was later scrapped by the developers before final release. C model- 5 minute cloaking period on command. Does not work if an enemy Adv Recon Vessel is nearby. H model- Hyperspace, 3-5 minute recharge between jumps, and about a minute and a half delay before jump occurs. (Due to how massive the portal most become to swallow the Assault Carrier.) Lord General- A specialized Assault Carrier with the standard beam armament, an extra 10000 health, and 1000 torpedoes loaded onto it in various places. Lord General can be stolen. Lord General has no sensors, requiring another vessel to be with it to lend sensors. It crashes the game when it tries to attack. Lord General will spawn an escape pod when destroyed. Weakness in design- Has a blind spot directly infront of the ship, where no turret can reach, because the top turrets can't aim low enough, and the bottom turrets can't aim high enough. Occurs at the rear too. Best exploited by a Frigate, Conquest M, Righetous or Destroyer. anything larger will result in a fail. anything smaller won't stay in place.